Randall Ascot
"I wanted to show you the magnificence of archaeology; the possibilities are endless in its study!" Lando Ascad is a main character in Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle. He was a good friend of Professor Layton when they were teenagers. He is a rich young man who seems to have sparked Layton's interest in archaeology. Profile Appearance During his childhood, Lando had short hair, and didn't have glasses. He wore a stripy-red jumper over a white shirt with red shorts. As a teen, Lando had black-framed glasses and spiky hair, and wore a purple jacket over a purple shirt. He also had an orange scarf, and black shoes. When living on the farm as an adult, Lando wore a black shirt with a blue jumper and white trousers. His hair became quite long, and his skin darkened from working long hours in sunlight. He also stopped wearing glasses. This was the same for when he was disguised as the Masked Gentleman. Afer turning good again, Henry and Sharon gave him a haircut, and he started wearing glasses again. He wore what was essensially a more mature version of what he wore as a teen. Personality He seems to be friendly and nice, and very outgoing as he wants to solve the mystery of his town. In the past, he was described as "reckless" and "headstrong". He had a strong desire to become famous as a teenager. He may be quite impulsive, and possibly unforgiving, judging by his reaction when he learnt of Henry and Sharon's "marriage". In the game credits, there is a picture which shows Lando trying to steal Layton's hat, showing that he may be quite cheeky and like to tease people. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle'' Past Story Lando Ascad was born in the town of Montdol and was a friend of Henry and Sharon Leidle as a kid. His dream was to become an explorer and archaeologist, and he showed interest in Sharon. In his teenage years, Lando met Hershel Layton, who was also studying at Lando's school, Saint Burns High School, at the time. Lando told Layton all about archaeology and its benefits, but Layton wasn't interested in the subject. The servant of the Ascad family at the time was Henry, but Lando's best friends were Layton and Sharon. Expedition for the Mask of Miracle Sometime in his life, Lando discovered a temple that contained an antique treasure: a mask that granted any wishes that the wearer asked. Lando then went to the temple and successfully retrieved the mask. He was proud of his accomplishment, and incentivated Layton and Sharon to visit his house. There, he showed them the mask and a huge diagram showing how he thought the mask worked. Lando decided to go to the temple once more, together with Layton, who had become a little more interested in archaeology. He then found Sharon crying and hugging the mask, worried about Lando's trip. She loved him back, but he was determined to go. The next day, Lando and Layton explored the temple and fought mummies. However, the temple began to fall apart, creating a big hole in the ground and nearly taking Lando with it. Layton held on to him, but Lando wanted to give the mask to him and fall on purpose. Falling Survival Lando did fall in the hole, and Layton throught he had been killed. However, he actually survived, and was found together with the Mask of Miracle by an old explorer, the fall making him lose his memory of his friends. He then met the man and made friends with him, and lived for a long time as a farmer in Klang Village. Since he had to be standing hours in the sun, Lando's skin began to get darker, and he decided to cut part of his hair. A Certain Letter In time, he received a letter from Jean Descole, which claimed that Henry Leidle had robbed Lando's old home, and told him that Henry had married Lando's love, Sharon. This prompted Lando's memories to resurface, but he believed what Descole had wrote. This inspired Lando to use the mask to wreck havoc across Montdol in revenge. Sharon then asked for Layton's help, who was able to solve the mystery of Montdol and found out about Lando's survival. The Ending Before the Mask of Miracle's ending, Lando takes off the mask, revealing who he really is. He almost fell again from the same cliff, but he was saved by Layton and Henry. Henry explains that he was only waiting for Lando's return; when he searched he Akbadain ruins, he found the hidden treasure, making him a millionaire. He named the 'Waiting For A Friend Hotel' in Lando's honor. Henry also reveals that his marriage to Sharon was a fake, so that they would both be there if and when Lando returned Lando then apologises for what he did to Sharon and Henry, and returns home with them. He starts wearing glasses again and similar clothes to when he was a teenager. Images Capture_1713.png|Lando Ascad Three past.jpg|Sharon, Lando and Layton. File:Friends.jpg|The three of them together. Uncover the truth.PNG|"I'll uncover the truth, of this city's secret." Capture_058.png|Lando and Layton riding. Capture_097.png|Lando and Layton traveling. remeber that lando.PNG|"Hershel, remember every puzzle has an answer!" Lando without glasses.PNG|Without his glasses. Young lando and young layton fencing.PNG|Young Lando and Young Layton fencing. Oh hi!.PNG|Sharon, Lando, Layton. Surrounded.PNG|Layton and Lando surrounded. Lando and layton.PNG|Lando and Layton side by side. phantom of the opera mask.JPG|Lando wearing the Mask of Miracle dressed as the Masked Gentleman. with wings.JPG|The "Masked Gentleman" magically gaining wings. Masked gentleman holding Luke.PNG|Lando kidnapping Luke. Younglando.jpg|A kid Lando Objectionlando.jpg|Lando Mask of miracle1.jpg|Lando, Layton and the others. Mask of miracle4.jpg|Lando introducing Layton to Sharon. File:Landoletter.png|Lando receiving Henry's letter. Mask of miracle2.jpg|Lando getting a haircut. Kid lando and kid henry.jpg|Henry and Lando Lando and sharon.jpg|Lando giving Sharon a flower. Lando, henry, sharon.jpg|Henry, Lando and Sharon. 2qn0dj4.jpg Test..jpg Trivia *Professor Layton, Anton Herzen, Jean Descole and Lando are so far the only characters seen swordfighting/fencing. *Lando, along with Layton, used to be a member of the fencing club. *Towards the end of the game, Lando's mother can be seen in the cutscenes as an old lady, wearing glasses like those of Lando's. Category:Characters Category:Mask of Miracle Characters